


A Bunny's Love

by Grimlockprime222



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Digital Art, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Singing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, somva - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimlockprime222/pseuds/Grimlockprime222
Summary: Hana doesn't want to be alone for Valentine's day and knows exactly who she wants to spend it with





	A Bunny's Love

Hana sighed as she ended her morning stream. It was February 12, two days until valentine's day, and she didn’t have a **date** yet _,_ or even anyone special to spend it with. Biting her lip, Hana thought about what she could do in the next 36 hours to get a date or something. She didn’t want to spend valentine's day alone _again_ , but she wasn’t even sure where to start. If she was desperate enough she could do some kind of valentines contest with her fans, where the winner would get to be her valentine.  The only real concern with that is she ends up with someone like Jeeo, and after almost being kidnaped by that _“fan”_ of hers she would much rather not risk a blind date with any fan.

 

The more she thought about it the more hopeless she felt. If she was honest with herself there was only one person she wanted to spend valentine's day with, but what were the chances she’d even _see_ Sombra in the next 60 hours. Hana still wasn’t quite sure how the Talon hacker caught her eye, or how her little crush has blossomed into this need, this... _desire_ , to be with the Hispanic woman.

 

Hana groans as she gets up and stretches, it was noon now and she had been streaming for the past 3 hours. She decided to get some food, besides the Doritos that littered her computer desk, and made her way to the kitchen area of the watchpoint she was currently stationed at.

 

“Ms. Song, do you have a moment?” a deep voice asked from behind her.

 

Hana turned and smiles at Soldier 76 as he approaches and says “Of course, what can I do for you commander?”

 

“Are you free the 14th?” he asked.

 

Hana raised an eyebrow and laughs nervously, “If I’m honest Jack you’re a _bit_ too old for me.”

 

“What? oh right valentines day,” Jack says as he chuckles, “I guess that's why Angela suggested we ask for volunteers this mission.”

 

“There’s a mission?” Hana asked surprised.

 

Jack nods and says, “Our intel says that Talon is planning an attack on an old lumberyard, we’re not entirely sure why but we should probably investigate at least.”

 

Hana’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of Talon. Wherever they are, _she_ is probably close by. An idea quickly formed in the Korean’s head as she smirks and says, “Count me in commander.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hana kept her eyes peeled for a flash of purple. Scanners showed that Talon landed in a dropship not far from the lumberyard and as soon as she spots Sombra she’s putting her plan into action.

 

“Hana, you seem a bit distracted,” Angela says. She came on the mission with Fareeha, who wasn’t far behind the medic, mostly due to the lack of volunteers.

 

Hana sighs as she turns to look at the medic, “Can… Can you keep a secret Angie?”

 

Angela smiles softly and nods, “Of course, what is it?”

 

Hana takes a deep breath and says, “I have a crush on Sombra… I was planning on chasing her away from the battle then telling her how I feel… you know since it’s valentine's day and all...”

 

Angela blinks in surprise before saying, “you're going to go ask out the enemy?”

 

“Well... y-yeah kinda...” Hana says with a nervous chuckle.

 

Angela sighs and shakes her head, “Just be careful okay?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” Hana says with a smile and a salute as she marches off, earning an eye roll from the doctor.

 

“We’re going to follow her aren't we?” Fareeha asks from behind Angela.

 

“That's a stupid question, of course we are,” Angela says with a smirk.

 

* * *

  


Hana’s plan had gone perfectly so far. Once she spotted Sombra she had given chase, forcing Sombra into a dead end so she couldn’t run from her _or_ her question.

 

Sombra looked for an escape but the only way out from the little ravine D.Va had just chased her into only had 2 ways out. The way they just came, which was blocked by D.va, or the cliff before her.  

 

“So um… could you put your weapon down?” Hana said, drawing the hacker’s attention.

 

“Why should I? You have been shooting at me for the past 5 minutes as you chased me here!” Sombra counters, as she raised her gun and aimed it at her.

 

“If I wanted to actually shoot you I could have, but I missed on purpose,” Hana said calmly.

 

“Why would you miss on purpose?” Sombra asked as she held her ground.

 

“Because I wanted to talk to you alone and away from the battlefield,” Hana answered. Sombra hesitated at first, but finally put her gun away, she knew that Hana held all the cards here and she didn’t sound like she was lying.

 

Hana smiled and got out of her meka, which surprised Sombra, and walked over to the hacker with her hands behind her back. Hana smiled nervously as the hacker looked down at her with caution. Taking a deep breath Hana held out the heart-shaped box she had behind her back and bit her lip.

 

“Sombra… when we first met on the battlefield I thought you were annoying but hot as hell... somewhere between then and now I… I fell for you… I fell hard…” Hana said with a blush as she watched Sombra’s breath hitch and her eyes widen.

 

“The only way I can really explain it,” Hana continues, “is that you hacked my heart.”

 

Pushing the box a little closer towards the shocked Sombra, Hana takes a deep breath as she looks away embarrassed while blushing deeply and asks, “W-Will you be my valentine?”

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Well that went well,” Angela mused aloud as she watched Sombra pull out a valentines card from her coat to give to Hana. Turns out Hana wasn’t the only one to have feelings for the enemy.

 

“We should probably go and give them some privacy,” Fareeha suggested as she watched the two girls awkwardly kiss and giggle shyly.

 

“Yes you are quite right, just let me take a quick photo of the two of them to tease Hana later,” Angela says as she takes out her phone and takes a picture. With that done the two got up and left their perch overlooking the young couple and headed back to the lumber mill.

 

Angela smirked as she started to sing softly, “I can see what’s happening…”

 

Fareeha sighs and rolls her eyes, before muttering to herself “here we go…”

 

“And they don’t have a clue!” Angela continues to sing.

 

“I’m actually pretty sure they do,” Fareeha says, slightly amused by her girlfriend's antics.

 

“They’ll fall in love and here's the bottom line… We are out a tank” Angela continued to sing before turning to Fareeha and saying, “Come on sing with me!”

 

Fareeha sighed before singing, “It’s bad enough Jacks off fucking Reaper… it’s kinda annoying to be honest... And with all of this rivalry love… I’m worried for our friends….”

 

“Way to ruin the mood” Angela mumbles.

 

“Sorry, but I can’t help it, I’m genuinely worried about Hana and what this relationship could mean for her,” Fareeha says with a sigh.

 

“I’m worried about her too, but the best thing we can do is be there and support her, no matter what,” Angela says confidently.

 

“No matter what” Fareeha agrees.

 

“Now let's get back to Bastion and Orisa and defend this lumber yard before they too fall in love and wander off to do whatever it is omnics do!” Angela says with a smirk, earning a joyous laugh from her lover.

**Author's Note:**

> check out the art from this story and more at https://glp-art-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
